


Never stopped loving you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 3





	Never stopped loving you

Fabio and Maverick were together for a while, they thought they were happy.  
But they started to fight a little about what happened in race and other stuff.  
Until one day it's was enough and Maverick have said "We should end this, our relationship is not so good now..."

Fabio was devasted he doesn't know what to do just after this breakup, Tom has seen this and he was trying to comfort Fabio.  
He was his best friend and seeing him so hurt, he hated this.

After this, Fabio was a little depressed during races and missed some good places.  
He looked not very here.

Tom had enough and he has seen Maverick, he knocked at his door and say "We need to talk"

"What do you want ?" said Maverick

And Tom slap Maverick and punch his stomach and say "This is for hurting Fabio"

"What's going on ?"

"Fabio is so devasted, because of you he has lost weight because of this, he have fallen because he is distracted. So please talk with him before something bad happen"

"What are you saying ?" says Maverick

"If he injured himself after one race because he was thinking of you and what you will do," said Tom

After this talk with Thom, Maverick have think about lots of things and he decided to talk to Fabio "Can we talk maybe ?"

And Fabio let him enter his chamber and Maverick take him in his arms and say "I'm sorry Fabio, I'm so sorry. I thought our breakup was for the best so you could concentrate for the season because maybe it's would have been the best for you to maybe be champion. But I didn't realize you were suffering. Please forgive me"

Fabio was crying and say "I missed you, I missed you so much"

"I'm sorry my love," say Maverick and he kisses him

Fabio return the kiss and say "I love you so much"

Maverick pet his hair and say "We should maybe catch up and make up for what we have missed together and I love you too, I never ceased to love you"

"Me too"


End file.
